Rebirth
by radicalsuicide
Summary: Sasuke has returned to Konoha with his wounded wife and baby in an attempt to save their lives after being attacked, as well as to restart the Uchiha clan back in his home town. SASUKE X OC UCHIHA


**Yeloooooo it's me again! This time with a SusuxOc fic**

 **I FOUND THE CHARACTER MISUHIRA UCHIHA ON THE INTERWEBS SO CREDS TO HER GOES TO WHOEVER ACTUALLY CREATED HER NOT MEEEEEEEE**

 **I literally own nothing except for their bby, that's all mine.**

 **Also plsplspls review and let me know what ya'll think? What do ya wanna read more of? I worked for weeks on this chappy for my followers sooo I hope it is enjoyed..**

* * *

He had never really thought he'd see this place again, at least not for a very long time. But it couldn't be avoided. He was desperate and didn't know where else to turn. It had been his home for most of his life, yet as he neared their large gates he could only feel dread.

The raven haired Uchiha approached the gates quickly, "RETRIEVE THE HOKAGE!" He yelled impatiently to the guards who had appeared surprised by his presence. It took mere seconds before the woman Hokage and his former team mate appeared before him, "SASUKE!" He heard his blonde friend yell to him, "WHAT THE-" The boy was taken aback by what he saw.

Sasuke Uchiha stood before the Konoha gates with a bloody woman in his arms, a small baby clinging to the woman Sasuke held, "I'll explain later! Please, just help them!" Sasuke's onyx eyes were pleading as they bore into Naruto's azure one's. Naruto nodded swiftly before beginning to open the gates, "Tsunade, please help them.." Naruto begged the Hokage, "Please, I know he's a traitor but he wouldn't have come back here if he wasn't desperate."

The Hokage sighed before nodding towards Sasuke, "Come, Sasuke. I will treat them at the hospital. Hurry." She ordered. Sasuke nodded in understanding before leaping away towards the hospital. It took less than a minute for Sasuke to have the woman and baby in a bed inside the hospital, "Misuhira.." He whispered to the woman, "Can you hear me?"

The woman's half lidded onyx eyes moved to look at Sasuke and he took that as a yes. Sasuke let out a small sigh of relief, she was still alive, "Misu, I've taken us back to Konoha. The Hokage is going to take good care of you both..." Sasuke gave a light squeeze on the woman's pale hand before moving to stroke the baby's dark hair.

The Hokage came in the room just then and stared at the three, "Sasuke, leave me with them. Naruto will take you to my office where I will speak with you once I am finished with them." She told Sasuke, her eyes held no trust for the Uchiha man that stood before her. Sasuke moved to exit the room and met with Naruto in the hallway who just stared at him with bulging eyes.

They slowly made their way to the Hokage's tower when Naruto finally started spewing questions, "Who was that woman? Who's the baby? Is it her baby? How do you know them? Why did you bring them here? Where did you find them?" Sasuke's glare made Naruto shut up instantly. "Misuhira is the woman. The child does not have a name yet." Was all Sasuke said before continuing his trek towards the Hokage's tower.

Naruto decided it was best to leave Sasuke alone for a while. He seemed extremely distraught by that woman and baby being injured and he couldn't help but wonder what had happened while Sasuke was away for so long.

* * *

The Hokage had a steady stream of sweat dribbling down her chin as she continued healing the woman and child that Sasuke had brought to the village. Tsunade could immediately tell from her examination of the woman's body that she had just given birth to this baby mere hours ago. ' _they must have been attacked._ ' The Hokage thought to herself sadly.

The woman had nasty, deep slices all up and down her body as well as a large open wound right where her heart was, as if someone had ripped it out.. I went completely though her body and Tsunade could see her beating heart through the hole in the woman's chest, "Dear god, who did this to her." The Hokage whispered before moving to examine the baby.

It was a beautiful little girl, however she had many bruises covering her tiny body and a few cuts as well. The Hokage immediately began healing the baby with one had while her other covered the woman's chest, chakra pouring out into the injured bodies.

It took well over three hours before the Hokage had finished healing the woman and her baby. There was a small knock on the door and Sakura Haruno entered the room, "Lady Hokage, what happened?" Sakura asked her mentor with worry as she looked over at the severely wounded woman and the baby beside her.

"I'm not sure yet," The Hokage answered honestly, "However, Sasuke brought them here."

Sakura's eyes snapped wide open at his name, _'Sasuke..!'_ Her heart began fluttering at just the mere mention of her lifetime crush, "W-what? He did?" Sakura asked, stumbling over her words. "Yes. I'm actually going to question him now. You're free to see him when I'm finished with him." The Hokage informed the pink haired shinobi.

"A-alright!" Sakura exclaimed.

"And I need you to keep a watch over this woman and her baby. Alert me immediately if she wakes up. I want to speak with her the first chance I get." Tsunade told her apprentice quickly before exiting the hospital room, leaving Sakura behind.

Sakura turned her head to look closely at the mystery woman only to notice how truly serene and beautiful this woman looked. Just who was she? And why did Sasuke bring her _here_?

* * *

The Hokage stared intently at Sasuke, "Who is the woman?"

"Misuhira Uchiha."

The hokage was dumbfounded for a brief moment but quickly regained her composure, "By marriage or blood?"

"Both." He wanted to cut it there but the Hokage glared for him to continue, "She was born an Uchiha.. And she is my wife." The Hokage was in shock as well as Naruto who was listening in from the other side of the door.

"What about the baby? I know she just gave birth to her hours before arriving here." Sasuke's eyes warmed a bit when he heard Tsunade say that last part, "Ah, so she's a girl." He smiled softly.

"I assume your the father then?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Misuhira was taken as an infant by Orochimaru," The Hokage was taken aback, "He claimed to be her father, which we do not know if that's true or not. He raised her in his hideout once he abandoned the village in order to harness her Miko abilities. She lived in the Hidden Sound her entire life and I met her when I joined Orochimaru on one of our missions for him. After years she finally decided that it was best to kill her father in order to protect the world, as she is a holy being she felt it necessary. After his death, or so we thought, we got married and wanted to restart the Uchiha clan. She got pregnant, as you can tell, and Orochimaru attacked us as she went into labor. He is not dead. I don't know how he got away from me the first time.." He began to trail off.

"Alright, that's enough interrogation for tonight. I'm still deciding if you're a threat or not, Sasuke." She told him bluntly.

"Hokage, I will swear my life to this village if my wife and daughter are restored to good health. Please, just take care of them. I have no doubts Misu will want to stay here anways. She always dreamed of coming back to her _true home_." He told Tsunade.

She let out a small sigh, "I will do everything I can, Sasuke. I do have one last question, however." Sasuke nodded for her to ask, "W-who.. ripped a hole through her chest? Was it Orochimaru as well?"

Sasuke's eyes widened before squinting in pure spite, "Yes, in a sense."

* * *

Sakura's green eyes snapped to look at the woman laying in the hospital bed as she started to stir from her comatose state, "H-hey! Can you hear me?" Sakura called to the woman who had finally opened her he onyx eyes to stare back at Sakura, "My baby.. is it alright..?" The woman asked weakly.

"Oh, yes! She is just fine, you actually took all of the damage it looks like. Here," Sakura moved to retrieve the small baby girl from the other side of the room to place her in the mother's arms, "She's beautiful! Do you have a name for her?" Sakura asked with a smile playing on her face.

The woman felt tears begin to stream down her face as she smiled down at her sleeping baby girl, "Yes, I do. her name will be Seiko Uchiha." Sakura felt her entire world come crashing down around her, "U-U-Uchiha?" She managed to stutter out.

Suddenly the woman Hokage burst into the room, "Ah! You're finally awake! Great, I have so many questions!" The Hokage was beaming as she saw the woman holding her small baby tightly. "Of course." The woman nodded in approval.

"So, Sasuke tells me you are Misuhira Uchiha." Tsunade began and the girl nodded in response causing Sakura to almost go into shock, "Uchiha?" She asked again, as no one had answered her the first time. "Is something wrong, Sakura? If so please go so I can speak with Misuhira." Sakura nodded, eyes still wide before bolting out of the room, tears brimming her green eyes.

There was no way Sasuke had gotten that chick knocked up and married her, right? **_Right?!_**

"Anyways, Misuhira, have you named your daughter yet?"

"I have. Her name is Seiko Uchiha."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful and healthy baby girl." Tsunade smiled at the other woman, "Sasuke tells me you are a Miko?"

"I am."

"I have an offer for you. Sasuke intends to swear himself to the village since I have restored you and your daughter to health. How would you like a position as our village priestess? We could use one, after all." Tsunade offered the girl, "However before you respond I would like you to know that Sasuke has informed us that you are the daughter of Orochimaru. This is true?"

"Yes, Orochimaru _is_ my father." Misuhira began, " However, I no longer hold any allegiance to him as the Kami have shown me his true ways. When I was a newboarn he murdered my mother and took me to the Sound."

"He raised you as his own?"

"No, I _am_ his blood. The Kami also showed me the truth.. He is my father. He fell in love with an Uchiha woman long ago.."

"Tsubaki Uchiha? W-was that your mothers name?" The Hokage asked suddenly.

"Yes, I assume you knew her."

"Yes, I was a member of the legendary sannin along with Orochimaru. I knew he held feelings for your mother, however I never knew that she had a child, let alone one with Orochimaru.." Tsunade was trying to process all of this information as she received it, "Do you know why he killed her?"

"Because she realized his horrid ways, as I did. She had never even told him she had gotten pregnant. She simply wanted to move on, so my mother met a man who loved her very much. He was also an Uchiha and once I had been born they decided to raise me as both of their child, as a regular Uchiha girl. Orochimaru returned from a mission a few nights later and burst into their home. My mother tried to reason with him even after he had murdered my mothers husband, she reassured him that I was his child and that they would be together if he just stopped.. but it had gone too far. He couldn't handle the thought of my mother not loving him the way her loved her so he killed her. If he could not have her, no one would.. That's what happened." Misuhira explained to the Hokage.

"I see. Well, if that's the case then you are not to be considered a threat to this village. This place, Konoha, it is your home. You and your daughter are welcome here as Uchiha."

"Then I gladly accept your offer. I will serve as a shrine maiden within the Uchiha district. Thank you very much, Lady Hokage."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke made their way along the path of the village that led to the Uchiha District. The empty streets and homes felt all too familiar to Sasuke as he remembered how filled with life they had once been with his clan members.. But that was all in the past now. His old clan was gone but he was married to the last Uchiha woman and they had a healthy Uchiha baby girl together. They would rebuild what was stolen from them.

"So, Sasuke.." Naruto started, "You're married.. And a dad.." Sasuke gave a small nod, "I am." He told his blonde friend casually. "W-well, Hinata and I got engaged as well. We'll be getting married in the next few months and I was hoping.. maybe you'd come? Be my best man even, after all you're still my brother, Sasuke!" Naruto had suddenly become much more perky at the topic of marriage.

Sasuke gave a small smile at his friends excitement, "Of course, Naruto."

Naruto beamed at his long time friend, "It's so good to have you back, Sasuke." Naruto told Sasuke, "We've missed out on so much of each other's lives! It'll be so nice to finally catch up. Of course we can do the catching up on another day when you're more up to talking.. I figured I'd come with you to your house and help you get everything set up for when Misuhira and your daughter come home from the hospital!" Naruto offered enthusiastically to his friend who smiled a genuine smile in return, "Yes, I'd like that, Naruto."

The two continued their walk making small talk as they finally near the large Uchiha compound where Sasuke had grown up. He suddenly felt all the memories of his mother, father and elder brother rush through his mind and he reluctantly opened the front door.

Everything was just as he had left it all those years ago.

The two set off to start preparing the house for Sasuke's wife and baby's arrival. Naruto did his Shadow clone jutsu and had five Naruto's dusting everything in the house and a quick pace while Sasuke began rummaging through closets looking for something, "Whatcha lookin for?" Asked one of the busy Naruto clones.

"Blankets." Sasuke held up beautiful red silk blankets that had once belonged to his mother. She had always planned on using them for her daughters room but she never had one so Sasuke thought they would be perfect for his and Misuhira's room.

Sasuke knew that his mother and father would have adored Misuhira if they had ever gotten the chance to meet her, she would have been like a daughter to them. She was intelligent, beautiful, courageous, powerful, fierce.. Sasuke could go on and on, which is why he fell for the woman in the first place. She was truly one of a kind.

Sasuke set to work making up the large bed with the red blankets and then fluffed the pillows the way he knew Misuhira always did. He missed her already and it hadn't even been a day. He was also dying to meet his child. He wondered if she'd look as beautiful as her mother. Sasuke let out a sigh before fixing up the room so that it would be as neat as possible.

He then moved on to the old nursery room his mother and father had used for Sasuke and Itachi as infants. There was a lone bassinet in the center of the room while toys littered the corners of the room. His daughter would love her room, he was sure of it. He began placing the smallest red blanket that he had found in the bassinet and his eyes widened a bit as he saw a black stitching in the corner of the blanket.

 _Uchiha_ _Mikoto_

His mothers name was stitched into the small silk blanket and Sasuke felt a smile tug at his lips, this was truly the perfect present for his daughter from her grandmother.

"Sasuke! I think we're all set!" Naruto called to Sasuke as he approached the room, "Oh, is this the baby's room?" Sasuke nodded in confirmation, "I like it! She already has so many toys!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at all the small toys on the floor.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke was sitting in his living room watching the small television, trying to pass time until he would be allowed to see his wife and child in the hospital. Visiting hours were and agonizing two more hours away and the Uchiha wasn't sure if he could wait that long.

*Knock Knock*

Sasuke mentally cursed as he rose from his couch to answer the door. Who would be bothering him this early? He really wasn't in the mood for any visitors especially not-

"Sasuke!"

 _Sakura._ The Uchiha glared slightly at the pink haired girl who stood in front of him. Why did she have to pester him right now.. Or ever for that matter? He never paid her any attention and had even gone so far as to try and kill her twice in order to steer her in the opposite direction of him, but wherever Sasuke went Sakura was sure to follow.

"What do you want?" He asked her, already annoyed by her presence. The girl looked taken by surprise by his aggravated tone, "Um, well I wanted to maybe come inside and-" Sasuke cut her off with a quick, "No."

"W-what? I was just wanting to talk with you Sasuke! I haven't seen you in years and I wan't to be there for you.. Just please, let me in." Sakura pleaded much to Sasuke's annoyance. "I-I.." Sakura trailed off, "Love you, Sasuke." She told him, a heavy blush on her cheeks.

"Listen, Haruno" Sasuke began coldly, his use of her last name making her wince a bit, "I have never, nor will I ever hold any feelings for you. You _were_ a teammate. I've moved on from all of that and started my own life, and you need to seriously consider doing the same." Sasuke was about to slam the door in her face but her forceful hand stopped him midway.

Sakura held the door to the Uchiha home open, tears welling up in her green eyes, "What do you mean you've started your own life?" She asked him, fearing the worst as she remembered that the woman he had brought with him held the Uchiha name. Sakura had been hoping that she was just another Uchiha survivor and that Sasuke hadn't actually given her his name...

"Come on, Haruno, even Naruto is moving on with his life. He's engaged to Hinata and I'm _married with a child_." He tire into Sakura with that last part, "Now go on. Move on and leave me alone." He told her, this time successfully slamming the door in the crying shinobi's face.

"S-sasuke.." Sakura let out a small sob before running away towards her own home.

Sasuke cursed even more mentally once he had returned to the comfort of his home. Only one more hour until he would reunite with Misuhira and meet their daughter. Time certainly wasn't on his side today.

He decided to pack a bag of goods to bring to his wife as he knew she'd appreciate it. He packed some bathing goods so she could enjoy a nice bath while in the hospital and he had asked Naruto to bring him some infant girl clothes by so that his daughter would have something to wear. After making sure he packed enough snacks to satisfy Misuhira the Uchiha checked the time, "Twenty more minutes.. If I walk slowly I should get there just on time." He muttered to himself before exiting the house.

He slowly began to walk towards the hospital ignoring all the glances other villagers were sending his way once he had stepped onto the main roads of Konoha.

"Is that.. Uchiha Sasuke?"  
"What is he doing back in the village?"  
"I hear he brought a injured woman and baby here to be saved!"  
"So is he not a traitor?"

Sasuke ignored all the voices and just continued to walk. Nothing else mattered to him except for Misu and their daughter. He walked for twenty minutes or so before he stood in the hospital lobby, "Ah! Uchiha Sasuke, Lady Tsunade said you'd be coming by. Right this way." The nurse behind the front desk stood immediately and led him to a hospital room, "Here we are!" She opened the door and Sasuke stepped inside quickly.

"Misuhira?" He called out to his wife.

There she was sitting in the small bed, her solemn face staring out the window as she held her small baby in her arms. Her head snapped in the direction of his voice, "Sasuke!" She called back, tears brimming her onyx eyes as Sasuke swiftly took place beside her in bed, pulling her into his strong arms. He held the two for a moment before pulling away.

"Are you both alright?" He asked her as he traces his calloused fingers over her face. She smiled and nuzzled into his touch, "Yes, Sasuke, we are alright." She spoke softly to her husband, "And there's someone you need to meet." She gave him a large smile.

She pulled the baby away from her chest and set her in Sasuke's arms softly and he could feel his heart constrict in his chest, "Sasuke, this is your daughter, Uchiha Seiko; First born to Sasuke and Misuhira Uchiha."

* * *

 **WOOO! fINALLY DONE WITH cHAPPY 1 HALLELUJAH !**

 **Review, Follow & Message me to let me know what you thought ! **

**Love u guyssss**


End file.
